The Lady of Gisbourne
by redrose7856
Summary: When the gang and Marian find out that Guy has a sister who's come to live with him, they set out to find out exactly what kind of character Catherine of Gisbourne is.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood.**

**A/N: I know I haven't updated "King's Gold", but that muse is gone again. So, here's something to (hopefully) tide you all over until he gets back!**

Locksley Manor

Guy of Gisbourne reread the letter for the fourth time before dropping it on the desk in front of him and running his hands through his dark mane of hair. _This cannot happen, it's too dangerous, and you must stop her, _one side of his brain screamed. The other side silenced its partner with a single thought: _She needs you_. Guy sighed. He had a duty to her, but he also had one to the Sheriff. How would _he_ feel? _"She's not important to the plan, Gisbourne! Get rid of her!"_ he'd say.

"My lord?" asked a voice. Guy looked up to see a maid tentatively poking her head in. "Lady Marian is here to see you," she said. Guy nodded.

"I'll be right out," he said. The maid vanished without as much as a nod. Guy stared after her. It wasn't fair. When Hood had lived here, the people had paid their taxes without complaint, the servants had been cheerful, and nothing illegal was ever done! Then he came in and everything changed. The people complained about their taxes, the servants were no more than ghosts, and more illegal things happened in a week than legal things happened in a month! Guy looked at the letter. Maybe things would change soon. Snatching it, he tossed it into the fire and walked out to see Marian.

"Marian," he said, causing her to turn around. "Is something wrong?"

"No," she said hastily, smiling. "It's just that…….ever since the Nightwatchman disappeared, I've had nothing to do, so I was wondering if you needed anything." Guy resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Nightwatchman indeed. If he'd known it was Marian all along, he'd have put a stop to her nonsense long ago. He opened his mouth to tell her just that, but then an idea struck him.

"Actually, you've come at the right time," he said. "I have a guest coming to stay with me and I could use your assistance in making her feel welcome."

"Her?" Marian repeated, arching an eyebrow.

"A close friend," Guy said, unable to even say their relationship. "I've just received word that she's nearing Locksley. I and several of my men are going to meet her." Marian studied him closely.

"Then I'll be sure to have a room ready," she said with a wry smile. Guy felt his shoulders slump with relief.

"Good," he said. "Thank you, Marian. I will return shortly." Smiling gratefully at her, he hurried out.

--

Robin Hood didn't see the carriage approaching. He was already in position: lying in the middle of the road, half covered with leaves, barely breathing, with an arrow protruding from his left eye. He heard the carriage stop and someone walking towards him. Then a foot nudged him.

"He's dead!" called a male voice.

"We don' have time to bury 'im!" replied another voice. "Just pull the body to the side." There was movement, and then Robin felt someone grab him. He lashed out instinctively, kicking the person away from him and leaping to his feet, yanking the arrow and the mud it had been stuck to, out of his eye. As he did this, his gang ran up, so that by the time he was facing the carriage, he had several men at his back with arrows drawn.

"This is an ambush!" he announced. Three men stared blankly at him. Finally, one spoke.

"What?"

"We…….We're robbing you!" Much declared, sounding as confused as the men looked.

"Why?"

"Because the poor are starving!"

"That ain't _my_ fault, why rob me?" the man challenged. Much frowned.

"Because you've got the money!" Robin answered.

Just then, they all heard horses coming their way. Robin signaled and the gang ran into the forest, crouching down in the bushes, listening. Several black horses thundered into view. Robin stifled a groan. Gisbourne again! It wasn't fair! _He always spoils things!_ Gisbourne leapt off his horse and looked at the driver.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Outlaws, my lord," said the driver, rubbing the spot where Robin had kicked him.

"Did they take anything?" Guy questioned. The three men shook their heads.

"What's going on?" called a voice from inside the carriage. "Guy? Is that you?" The door opened and a young woman stepped out. Beside Robin, Much gasped. She appeared to be in her early or mid twenties, with brown hair. She was beautiful. At the sight of Guy, she laughed happily and darted into his arms, hugging him tightly. "It _is_ you! I wasn't sure you'd gotten my letter!" she cried. To everyone's surprise (or perhaps it was just the gang's, no one was really looking at the other three men) Guy pulled her close.

"Are you all right?" he asked. She pulled back, nodding.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, frowning.

"Never mind," Guy said hastily. "Get back into the carriage; I'm escorting you to Locksley."

"Can't I ride with you?" she asked.

"It's not safe," he argued. The woman glared at him.

"Must you be so secretive?" she snapped. "I'm tired of being in the stuffy old carriage, I-!"

"Cate." Guy cut in. She sighed and then walked back to the carriage, stopping at the door and turning to face him.

"Older brothers spoil everything!" she called, grinning. Guy smiled back as he mounted his horse and rode over to her.

"In order to keep their sisters safe," he retorted. Laughing, Cate got into the carriage and closed the door, but almost instantly opened the carriage window and stuck her head out.

The driver climbed back up and snapped the reins. The horses obediently moved forward. Once they were gone, the outlaws climbed out onto the road. Much's eyes were the size of saucers.

"Did you hear that?" he burst out. "A sister!"

**Hopefully you all will enjoy this! Please R&R!**


End file.
